Flesh Made for Dreams
by Abeytu
Summary: Cross btw GW and Dark Jewel Trilogy. War is approaching, will the GW crew be able to stop it, something unforeseen is about to happen and a new power is awaken. First FanFiction, please review. Disclaimer: I don't own either GW or Dark Jewel Trilogy.
1. Prologue

The Weaver of Dreamers doesn't only make Witch, dreams made flesh but also grants dreams to flesh. And what is the line between worlds for a strong dreamer?

A figure is sprawled across the large bed, the fine golden hair tangled about her body as a result of her reaction to her own dream. A dream that had been repeating and wished for even in her every waking moment. Her wish to have the power to protect the people and land from more war. This dream had been with her since the War had broken out and grew stronger now that she was Vice Foreign Minister and the beginnings of another war grew stronger and she knew this time unstoppable. But this was the first time anything had ever answered her while in the dream.

**Relena… Relena** said of voice of unbelievable darkness which also somehow created a sense of hope and belonging instead of fear.

Amazing how such darkness whispering my name can surround me with love. Even as I understand my sleeping state, knowledge of what is decided here in a …. Dream, yes a dream, will change everything.

**Relena, you have been calling and asking to stop what is coming. But everything has a price. You and others will be given power, but it must be you to show them the way. If you are willing to pay the price, gather your strength and look into the abyss and you will find your way.**

"Wait! Can you say exactly what is coming? What to you mean show them the way? I don't even know my own way," I shout, frustration clearly evident as my words echo back.

But the darkness only repeated gather your strength and look into the abyss further below me.

_Fine if your going to play hard to get I'm coming_ was my final thought before pushing back my shoulders, gathering myself and spiraling into the darkness below me.

Instantly a gray haziness surrounded my limbs and it was clear this was no longer only a dream; but I, with my stubborn need for answers, continued into the abyss. Something other than the voice was calling to me further down, something that I knew was mine.

On and on I spiral into the darkness, leaving the light above me. Even though there is nothing but darkness around me, fear has no hold on me, I feel more truly welcomed in this empty darkness, this abyss, than I have since becoming the Vice Foreign Minster. Besides something below is calling to me promising knowledge and I sink more into the darkness pushing back my body's physical awareness.

Finally I reach what has been calling me. Laying on a delicate looking web is a cut dark jewel set in a intricate necklace. Of my hands own accord I find the jewel in my hand and knowledge of what I am.

**You were once queen of the world, but now you are a Queen. Daughter I am glad to have shown you your true self said the darkness.**

Sudden jarring sound cut through the deep welcoming darkness and I felt my body jerk up, as I was jerk back to my body. The hateful sound, which not for the first time, ended my sense of happiness and shoved me back into reality. "Damn alarm!" came out roughly and even to me undistinguishable, words which I've said, not for the first time in response to the noise. Groggy eyes and arm swing, my hand eventually finds the off, blessed silence after the harsh sound of the evil call back to the day.

In the privacy of my bedroom, truly the only privacy in my life, I let out the sigh as the relaxed feeling from the dream fades and the knowledge of the day brings on the stress. "Mmmmm….this is the first time in….I don't know how long, that I've woken up and I feel rested. How strange since that dream was so vivid and real seeming. _Humf._ As if something in my dreams will actually give me something, anything to stop this war. Stop this daydreaming" I admonish myself sharply, "you can't do anything _period_ to stop what is coming. Unless you get out of bed!" and propel myself out of bed. Only to stop short as the force of my weight on my hand creates sharp and sudden pain in my right hand.

Slowly my eyes are drawn to my hand, as the last part of the dream comes back to me. There in my hand, surrounded by a thin line of blood is a jewel I've never seen before… except in my dream. It called to me. It was dark and beautiful and it sung to me. As I sat there starring down at my hand my jewel, yes _my _jewel sung to me and I responded. Without knowing how my mind stretched out and touched it, entered into it and once again was in the comforting place of my dream. Power was all around me, and in me. It both felt alien and familiar. So powerful, so wonderful, so deadly, so scary and once again the darkness spoke to me W**elcome daughter, you have embrace your true self, now you must learn what you are. When the time is right you will be taken and shown yourself. **

Then the voice was gone and I was still in the dark comforting place, the power was still there as was the sense of belonging. On the outside of this realm, I felt powerless and never quite welcomed, here I brought the feelings of power into myself for when I must face the world again. After floating in this place and absorbing what I could hold of the comfort and power of the place, _how am I suppose to get out of here_, and instantly I was back in my room seating on the bed looking at my black jewel.


	2. Prologue pt 2

So this is going to be a pretty short chp, it's really more part of the first one, but don't worry I have a very long one coming up. Please RxR, any kind of words would be nice.

I do not own GW or Anne Bishop's Dark Jewel Trilogy (great books you should read them, very dark though).

* * *

There the jewel rested in my hand glistening back at me, in a strange way a part of me and just below the surface a reservoir of power for me. I could still feel what I had taken into myself while within the wondrous place. In fact all my senses seemed heightened and I felt a two presences that felt familiar approaching my door. _Ridiculous Relena, you can't feel someone who isn't even in the same room._

KNOCK! KNOCK!

The honey blond visibly jumped and painfully clutched her hand around the jewel. "Miss Relena your vehicle is here and has been waiting for a while. You have a meeting, as it is you are already going to be late. Oh and your bodyguard is now standing outside you door, not patiently I might add."

"Pagen, you scared a few years off me. I'm running a bit behind today, would you mind calling ahead for me, please."

"Of course Miss Relena, just please hurry."

The woman unconsciously fastened the intricate necklaces that her jewel was set into around her neck before starting to get ready at super sonic speed.

She arrived in time for the meeting, barely. The meeting was important and something that she had been preparing for, yet she had to keep forcefully drawling her attention back. Her mind felt fuzzy and stray thoughts kept intruding on her attention. Thoughts that didn't even seem like her own….

By the end of the meeting the headache had turned into pain in her whole body. Relena was sure these were not her thoughts, which could only mean she was hearing thoughts of others or had finally broken under the pressure. _Each possibility was equally likely_, she though, either way she was throwing in the towel and going home early.

Once again in her only sanctuary Relena sat on her bed and took her thoughts into her Jewel. Underneath the layer of comfort she had first felt in the dark place was knowledge. Knowledge that she dived into trying to understand what this Jewel of hers meant and what it was doing to her. In this time Relena was confronted with some very hard truths about herself and painful lessons. But one lesson she had already known and fully understood, everything has a price.


	3. Chapter 3

Please review let me know what you think, like, don't like, interested in. Oh and I don't own either GW or Anne Bishop's Dark Jewel Trilogy (the books are good, you should read).

"Hello Quatre"

"What a nice surprise Miss Relena. How are you?" I knew what her answer was going to be even before her lips answered "Fine, just tired."

She looks anything but fine and tired was an understatement. Her lips and eyes were the only color on her pale, too thin face. Under her eyes dark circles could be seen, so dark that even with her distance to the vid screen and her makeup cover I can still see them. But her eyes themselves, the violet color seemed more intense, changed somehow and the look in them… Quatre was deeply afraid for his friend. Never had he seen that look in her eyes, hopelessness, yet strangely powerful. "Relena, what's wrong?" I ask sharply. Her answer wasn't one I would have expected.

"This isn't a secure call Quatre," Relena said barely above a whisper while her eyes focused on something off screen for a heartbeat. Someone was in the room with her, someone she didn't trust. Interesting.

"Can't I call you without there being something wrong? I won't be able to talk long, I have to get back to work in a minute, but I wanted to speak with you, its been awhile, " she said in a normal tone.

"Of course, Relena," I said with a nod. Message delivered, I'm to call her back on a secure line in one minute. Her slight smile was my reward for playing along. "In fact Relena I've been thinking of calling you myself."

So the conversation went, we spoke of my business, changes in her home and projects we are both working on. While we conversed politely all I want to do is shout, _What the Hell happened?! Why are you so thin and worn looking? _Finally the grueling conversation was done and the vid went dark.

I may not be quite as proficient as Heero at systems, but I knew my way around. When the longest minute of my life finally past I had hacked directly into Relena's vid system. Her image appears again, I get a great view of her graceful neck, and delicate looking chain around it along with her profile. I hear her ask someone off screen for more coffee and turn her head to a pile of paperwork in view of the vid. Seconds pass by; finally Relena turns to the vid.

"Relena what is going on?"

"Quatre I don't have time to explain. I have a favor to ask."

"Anything."

"I need you to call _all_ the pilots, you are the only one with the ability to contact them all. I need you all to be at my home here in one week. Make sure they bring their love ones. Also make sure the girls also come. I'll do what I can with my mansion's security, but you will need to by-pass it. I'm sure that won't be a problem with you lot," Relena added with a genuine smile.

"Relena that will be the day after Christmas."

"I know and I'm sorry, but that is the latest it can be. Pass on my apologizes but they _must _all be there" she said steel evident in her voice.

"Relena your brother and Lady Noin won't make it to Earth in a week from Mars."

"Quatre they are on Earth already, here is their number." The number flashed underneath Relena's face.

"Why can't you speak with them and Chang, he's a Perventor?"

"I can't Quatre. I can't make a line secure enough and it isn't safe for me to approach them. Quatre when you speak with them they can't contact me in any way. I _need_ them all to be there, but only on the day after Christmas. They can't approach me any earlier, I'm watched like a hawk." The desperation in her voice squeezed my heart. "Besides do you really think they would all come if I was the one who asked? I know this is a lot to ask you but I'm depending on you," her eyes glanced off screen than back. In them I clearly see her desperation but also her inner strength, a strength that was harder then gundainum, the screen went blank.

"Yes Relena," I answer the blank screen, "we would all come if you called."

Questions, worries, fears chase each other in my head. This request of Relena will be rather demanding. Questions will fly as will tempers when I can offer no answers. But we will all come, the pilots and the girls. How could we not when we all serve her? I feel the corners of my lips lift into a smile and I shake my head. _She still doesn't realize that simple truth._ " 'Make sure they bring their love ones and that the girls also come,'" I repeat out loud. "Relena, Relena, the girls are our love ones. Sally for Chang, Hilde for Duo, Dorothy for Trowa, Catherine for me you for Heero and of course Zech's and his wife Lady Noin."

"Sir are you speaking to me?" Rashid's voice breaking my thoughts, he had just entered the office.

"Yes Rashid, I need you to cancel all my appointments today and a week from now."

"Yes Sir. Oh and sir, Lady Bloom is on the vid."

"Thank you Rashid, I'll take it."

I waited till Rashid shut the door behind him before turning back to the vid with Catherine's vibrant green eyes. "Quatre, how are you?" in the next breath "Quatre what's wrong?"

"Catherine is Trowa there?"

"Yes."

"Get him on the vid with you, please."

"Quatre, _what_ is going on?" her eyes narrowing with suspicion.

"Please just get Trowa."

"Alright. TROWA! GET IN HERE NOW!"

"That's not exactly what I meant," I murmured, ears ringing.

"What is it you said?" Catherine asks in a dangerously sweet voice.

"Nothing," I respond attempting to look innocent. Catherine glares, easy to tell she's not buying it.

"He's here."

"Trowa is the line secure?' the picture fuzzes a bit then clears.

"Yes," Trowa's face comes into view.

"Trowa, Catherine, she's calling us in, all of us in. One week at her mansion." No need to say who she is.

"Why? And why are you calling us and not Relena?" Catherine asks surprised. The sentiments clearly reflected in Trowa's one visible green eye.

"I don't know" even I can hear the frustration in my voice. "All I know is she is having me call everyone, Chang and Milrod included. Even though Chang sees her at least once a week and her brother is on Earth, apparently. But Catherine, Trowa, something is horrendously wrong with her. She's too thin and I saw desperation and hopelessness in her eyes. HOPLESSNESS! Never once did I ever see that in her, even in the worst of the War, until today. And Trowa she said for me to contact all the pilots, have them bring their love ones and to contact the girls." That last line gets a half smile from Trowa and confusion on Catherine.

"Nothing been on the news," Cathy muses aloud, "I'll just call her."

"No!" came out more forcefully than necessary, judging by the glares from two sets of green eyes. "Cathy, she said she can have no connect from anyone until day after Christmas."

I got an "oh, all right" from the annoyed Cathy, and a nod from Trowa.

"Got to go, have to contact everyone else." Another curt nod from Trowa and a sigh of resignation from Cathy, then with a wicked "have fun" the screen went blank.

Running a list of those I had left to call I decided on Heero. Instantly I had known this was whom Relena was referring to, that I was the only one who knew how to contact and he would respond to. I was amazed Relena knew I was able to contact him. She must have known I held this information for a long time, yet this was the only reference she had ever made to it. Yes Relena knows many secrets and how to keep them to herself. How many secrets does she now hold?

In truth Relena was correct and also wrong, regarding my contact information and any kind of response from Heero. I do have a number but not to a vid . . . more of an answering service. He was the next to call, who knew how often he checked in.

I hacked the number and left the words, "She's called us all in. You must respond only to me, must be secure line." Hopefully this would be terse enough even for Heero to respond to quickly.

Next was Dorothy, someone who had surprisingly became a good friend to Relena and myself after the war. The conversation went more or less like that of Trowa and Cathy but with more shouting the need for information and anger at me when no answers where forth coming. I did get her to agree to come and, with more shouting, not to contact Relena.

Duo answered with his usual "How you doing Q-man." His big grin and sparkling blue eyes shining from the vid screen. "Duo can you get Hilde to come to the screen?"

"Quatre what this about, you finally getting somewhere with Cathy and you want to share the news?"

"Duo, please just get Hilde." Something must have been betrayed in my voice as Duo's infectious grin dimmed a few waltz.

"HILDE! COME HERE . . . PLEASE!"

"Duo, Hilde must be rubbing off on you, you said please."

"Yeah, well when she's using power tools the please is in self-preservation" Duo said rather sheepishly. The chuckle escaped, winning me a glare from Duo. His mouth opened to deliver a retort. Then Hilde appeared on the vid next to Duo and his mouth closed with a snap. Hilde chooses to ignore the sound, which was clearly audible through the vid.

"Quatre this is unexpected. Do you have some good news to share about you and a certain someone," Hilde asked with a mischievous look.

Her words instantly brought back the worry and frustration behind the reason for the call. Duo's eyes were sharp, "Quatre, what's happen?"

"Damn it Duo! I don't know!" My fist slammed into the desk without any conscious thought. Duo just looked at me with an intense gaze while Hilde's face was a mixture of concern and surprise. Taking a deep breath trying to regain control on my turbulent emotions, "I got a call today from Relena." Duo raised his eyebrow waiting for me to continue. "She's calling us in. Calling us _all_ in. We are to be at her mansion in a week. And before you think it, no. Neither one of you can call her or drop in on her early."

Hilde remains silent digesting the information while Duo fully removed his jokester's mask. "Why isn't she contacting us?" Duo was gathering intel.

"She asked me to."

"Describe the call."

I related it all to him, what she looked like, what she said and how she said it. I even related what she was wearing including the intricate necklace that I had noticed. By the end of it Duo gave a curt nod giving no emotion away. Hilde, on the other hand, had worry written all over her face. Quatre watched as Duo glanced at his girlfriend and slipped back into his jokester role.

"Ah Q-man," Duo said throwing his arms behind his head, "so much drama just to get us all to see her for the holidays. Besides she probably only wants to see Heero, why do we all have to go?" Hilde threw a grateful look at Duo for his attempt to light the mood.

An evil chuckle came from Duo. "But as sheasked for everyone to be there make _sure_ you don't forget Zechs."

"You could always call him for me Duo. You do owe me," I offered sweetly.

Duo snorted, "Quatre, I don't owe you that much. Besides he would still call _you_ anyways, seeing as Relena called you and _not_ _him_. And it will be you who let Heero know to come." I grimaced not having thought of that aspect. "You better call him next. He'll be doubly unhappy with you if he's the last to know, and if he finds out you told him what you know after you told Heero." Duo started to rub his hands together with glee.

"I wish we could see his face, Duo," Hilde chimed in, "when Quatre tells him, 'no contact of any form is allowed with his baby sister for a week'."

"You know," Duo said pulling Hilde into a hug, "you're right. It would be better than a movie! There has got to be a way to pick up that call without Zechs knowing…mmmm."

My friends are having too much enjoyment out of my immediate future. "You two are made for each other." The same exact smirk from both faces stared back at me from the vid. Rather frightening.

"Say hi for us to Zechs and Noin," Hilde said sweetly.

"Enjoy their conversation," Duo added.

"I'll see you both in a week," I asked defeated.

"We'll be there" and the vid went blank.

Next I did call Zechs and Lady Norin. It went as I had expected. Zechs' face even changed to a startling color a few times. Duo and Hilde really would have enjoyed the call. Finally Lady Norin was able to calm Zechs enough that his words started to make sense again, "You better not contact Heero!" I just stared blankly at him. Off Zechs went again. Annoyed by her husband's inability to even be comprehensible Lady Norin pushed him out of the vid screen.

"Quatre we'll be there and we won't contact her. I'll make sure of that, "Lady Norin added with a glare at her off screen husband.

I made the decided to put off contacting Chang until either I hear from Heero or the day ended, whichever one comes first. Chang would understand if I waited till everyone reported in, up to a point, so that he would some how let Relena know. So now there was just seating here in the large empty office, waiting. Waiting for Heero, waiting for a week to go by. Papers stacked in front of me in neat piles from the many on going projects going on within the company needing my attention. Projects I was interested in, projects that had my full attention before Relena called this morning. Work that would keep me busy while I waited. I just . . . couldn't.

My muscles are tight with the need for action. To be doing something that would explain Relena's distress call. For it was a distress call, a call to arms. She had never called them in. No matter what happened in the world or attacks on her person, s_he_ had not called them in for help. Commander Une has, Chang has, even Zechs has called them in to watch over her or do some jobs for the Perventors, but never Relena. Sure she called everyone, kept in touch with them. Invited them to spend time with her, but never CALLED them in. He'd be damn if he just sat around going about his normal business.

I pressed the button for Rashid. This company had vast resources and I would get it to research everything in the past 2 years regarding Relena and current apposing fractions.

Three hours later and still I sat in my thankfully comfortable chair and had barely made a dent in the new stack in front of me. Relena had been very busy, no wonder she looked ready to drop. And the stack in front of me was just her publicly announced projects, appearances, crisis and such; at this point we didn't have any information on what she's working on behind closed doors.

Even this incomplete picture it was becoming clear that in the past year and a half Relena had picked up her pace from prior years. She had started making more public appearances and pushing more proposals through, or attempting to push through, that focused on the unity of ESUN and all it's many parts in addition to _all_ veterans rights. It also appears, if one is paying attention, that Relena is actively recruiting for the Perventors. She was going to every academy's graduation for the last two years. Relena was clearly seeing something happening in ESUN that no one else had picked up on yet.

"Sire," Rashid interpreted, "If I found something interesting in her schedule."

"Yes?"

"Well with how hectic her schedule has been in the past year and a half it seems like she suddenly took three days off. All her appointments and appearances were cancelled, with no valid explanation."

"Rashid when did this happen?"

"Not quite two weeks ago."

"Interesting"

"There also something else. Five weeks before her 'mini-vacation' Relena came in late, left early and called in sick the day after. What I know of the lady she would work through pneumonia." I nodded in agreement to Rashid's observation. I knew for a fact that Relena has worked through pneumonia before. The vid flickered at me.

"I'll leave sire to see what else I can find."

I turned toward the vid once the door closed on Rashid. Heero filled the vid and he was wearing an agent Perventor's uniform.

"Heero, are you really a Perventor?" he could easily have stolen the uniform.

"Yes," the only reply.

Yet the reply caused shock and without thinking demanded, "Does Relena know?"

Heero's prussian blue eyes just stare at me, because I have information he wanted I finally got an answer. "Yes."

"When did you join?"

"Quatre how is this reverent?" Heero asked.

"Well, it would seem Relena suddenly took a sick day a little over two months ago and then about 2 weeks ago took three days off. I was wondering if you had anything to do with it." If he answered yes it would relieve some of my worries for Relena. Unfortunately that was not to be. Heero's stare became intense and I had a feeling he didn't have this information. "This is just getting worse," I murmured to myself.

Unfortunately Heero heard as he crisply stated "Report."

"Heero, have you seen Relena recently, as you're a Perventor?"

"Quatre," Heero growled.

"Just answer the question," I snapped.

"I see her a few times while I'm at headquarters, but I haven't seen her in over two months. I've been in the field. Quatre what happened? Why is _she_ calling us in? And why are you doing it for her?" If I didn't know better, I would have sworn I heard a slightly jealous tone coming from Heero.

"I don't know Heero." And there's the patent death glare for my pains of being honest. "All I know is, she called me today and requested I call in everyone and have them at her mansion in a week." Throwing up my hand I forestalled Heero's interruption. "No I don't know why she can't ask Chang herself, or Zechs."

"Describe the call."

"Heero will you be there?" I ask instead. "You can't contact her in anyway or show up early." Once again I got Heero's death glare. "Heero she specifically stated that," I said sternly.

"Quatre," Heero's voice promised violence but I will not back down. Relena added that last bit very forcefully.

"Heero."

"Mission and parameters accepted." Once again I described the call in minute detail. I even added the little information I had gathered while waiting. At the end I merely got a curt nod and a blank vid.

"Chang."

"Quarte, Relena contacted you."

"She told you?"

"No. But she's been on edge for awhile . . . What does she need?"

"She's calling all pilots and the girls in. One week at her mansion. Please make sure Sally is there."

Chang's dark eyes had become very thoughtful. "Interesting" he murmured.

"What is?"

"That's me and Sally's night to guard her. In fact we are to be the only ones to guard her, at her request, so the others could enjoy the holiday."

"When did she request it?"

"About a week and a half ago" Chang replied. Things were starting to fit together but the picture it made was still unclear. "Quatre," Chang broke through my thoughts, "will everyone be there?" I reply with a nod.

"Good. I'll somehow let Relena know." Chang dipped his head in farewell.

With my task complete I still have no information on why Relena is calling us in. Gazing about the room, with nothing to focus on my thoughts again start chasing around the little information I acquired from the conversation with Heero and Chang. The large pile catches my attention. Hopefully something in there will make this puzzle more clear, or at the very least keep me busy for week.


	4. Chapter 4

Please let me know what you think. Love it, kinda like it or hate it. i do want to know. It might make me update faster.

As always don't own.

* * *

The marble hallway was bustling with the activity of the ESUN government. Self-important assistants scurried around doing with an air of arrogance for those around them, who are doing the same duties as themselves. For most of these individuals the sight of the Foreign Minster walking these halls surrounded in an entourage was a common sight, yet they all briefly stopped to gaze at the twenty-year-old woman. As she walked by, they move unconsciously out of the way to let the golden hair woman pass unhindered.

While all these individuals held an air of self-importance, the most powerful woman in ESUN government did not. She merely walked purposely surrounded by her assistance and bodyguards. Relena's heels clicking on the marble floor as she made her way to the next appointment, unconscious of the glances nor the way made for her. Those around her might feel a sense of sureness, but for Relena, she was questioning herself.

-

Was I right to call them in? Should I tell them what is coming? Let them know what I am now? Was it going to make them anymore safe if I involve them in my plan?

These thoughts had been plaguing me all day since my call to Quatre. They were following me to every meeting, I'm tired of this endless circle of my thoughts.

Damn it Relena! You've thought about this long enough. This is the only thing you are able to come up with, you've many other things to think of and preparations to make before the week is over. I yelled at myself.

Yes, but is it fair doing this to them? It was always this questions that came back to her. The reason it was only now that she had contacted them and set her plan in motion. Her other biggest question, Will they still accept me after they know? Had only given her a pause. Truthfully the answer to the question didn't matter anymore.

This is a drastic measure, but what else can you do? The peace must continue, her inner dialogue continued. That is all it came down too, to protect, hell fight for peace. This last statement had defined her life for the past year and half, ever since she had understood what was beginning to occur. I had stepped up the amount of my unity talks and all other kinds of public appearances. I forced through more community projects and veteran rights and benefits for both Earth and all the Colonies. Began an exchange program to bring students to Earth from the Colonies and vice versa. I have even taken an active public interest with the Perventors, by going to every graduation and knowing every Perventor by name who reached the rank Agent.

That was how she knew Heero had joined the Perventors, it had been the third consecutive graduation she had attended. During the time she used to introduce herself to all the new Agents, Heero had grumbled at her that she was allowing her schedule to become too predictable by coming to all the graduations. I had replied that my presence equaled increase security for the entire graduation making sure all the new members of Perventors are protected along with their identities as my presence required tighter security and no broadcasting. Heero had merely 'hnm' at me with a considering look upon his face. I could almost see the words "what is she up to" reflect in his eyes but never were they voiced.

I have also become involved with the Perventors in regards to missions. I have even given some covert mission requests to Commander Une. She is the one who updates me on the missions and the _only one_ who knows of my requests and the true extent of my involvement with the Perventors. Commander Une had, based upon my mission requests and the information that came of it, began to see what was occurring and began to quietly prepare. But she did not know the whole. I had only understood fully what was coming two weeks ago when I made my tangled web. True I could have requested Commander Une to contact the Pilots instead of Quatre but at this point in my plans only those directly in the need to know should be informed.

"Foreign Minister, we will have to hurry if we are going to make the next appointment," Jacqueline stated drawling me from my thoughts.

"Jacqueline, call ahead and let them know we are running behind." Just then a familiar face in a Perventor Agent's jacket began to cross our path.

_Chang_.

Once and only once, Chang caught my eye and did a slight nod. My eyebrow raised in question, would all the pilots and the girls would be able to come and _only_ at the time I specified? Chang did another slight nod, never once did he stop or slow down his pace.

Not even my current entourage noticed the exchange nor did they know of my true connection to Agent Chang. To those other then Commander Une, themselves and the girls my only relationship with Chang, Sally and Heero was that of occasional bodyguards. That was the way it had to be, no any social interaction in public view, that being those that didn't already knew. I had even cut down my interaction with Duo, Hilde, Trowa, Catherine, Zechs and Norin. Quatre and Dorthey themselves are know by the public and our friendship could be explained as having formed from frequent business interaction.

At least I would be able to see them all before I must make them disappear and never speak to them ever again.


End file.
